Robin Hood
Robin Hood, or just Robin, is the main protagonist in the 1973 film Robin Hood and is one of many characters from the film to serve in spoofing and literature. In literature he is the protagonist of The Lioness and the Lion Prince and a minor character in The Curse of Maid Marian. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic fox with red fur, a white muzzle, a black nose, light brown eyes. He wears a yellow (later green) hat with a red feather in it, a green tunic and green shoes and a brown belt in his original appearance in Robin Hood. In his literature appearances in The Lioness and the Lion Prince, The Curse of Maid Marian and the Anthro Saga, Robin is shown to be far more healthier and undergoes numerous changes: He loses his hat alongside other characters from Robin Hood such as Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John (only in the Anthro Saga and Nightmare of Nome), loses his belt (except for The Curse of Maid Marian) and goes barefoot alongside other male animal characters except the Road Rovers and some male collaborators of the Animalian Junta. Literature The Curse of Maid Marian: Like with Balto in Nightmare of Nome as well as Fox and Vixen in the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood with their role being filled by Ranger and Charmer Robin's role in The Curse of Maid Marian is considerably more reduced than it was in the story The Lioness and the Lion Prince with his role being filled by his wife like how Jenna fills the role of Balto in Nightmare of Nome (in the case of Balto however in Nightmare of Nome he is the deuteragonist). In the story, Robin Hood has married Maid Marian and welcomed into the city of Nottingham but wishes to visit his old home in Sherwood Forest at night because the night is the only time where he has been able to do it since being welcomed into the city. Unfortunately this proves his undoing as Prince John and his men hunt down Robin and his wife and the prince kills Robin right in front of Marian. Ultimately it is Prince John's hatred for Robin that proves his undoing: During the final fight between Maid Marian and Prince John, he has already severely weakened her as he has wrenched off her chest plate and slashed her with his sword as well as stabbed her with his pike. Marian has also been wounded by armor piercing arrows that were supplied to the Sheriff and his men earlier. As the prince throws Marian's shield away he kicks her down and goes in for the kill. A weakened Marian however hears the voice of Robin echoing in her ears saying: "You've used that crossbow to kill off all the rest of Prince John's men! NOW USE IT TO KILL THE PRINCE HIMSELF!" Marian instantly picks up the crossbow, aims it at Prince John just as he goes in for the kill and pulls the trigger. An arrow flies out of the crossbow hitting him in the chest causing him to scream in pain; the prince then staggers back and his whole body goes limp...the arrow has killed him. Marian then throws his body back into the castle grounds. The Anthro Saga: Robin returns in The Anthro Saga where he still wears the same clothing but like before and all other males he goes bareoot, he is also much more masculine. In the series he is married to Maid Marian. He also shares two different occupations as he is involved with the government as the Minister of Defense and is an officer in the Animalian Armed Forces which he holds for 35 years and ultimately becomes one of the most well known military commanders in the Army alongside Colonel Hathi. His wife also shares two different occupations as she is the home secretary of Animalia and is the owner of the Legacy fashion chain which family friends say is named in an attempt to keep Robin's spirit alive. After the first Animalian coup the army is sent into exile but Robin stays behind and manages to outlive the dictatorship until the Junta comes for his family and he prepares to defend his family but in the process he is found by the Daleks who exterminate him. Robin Hood is given a state funeral attended by his family, his supporters and other victims of the Junta and is one of many to have a state funeral alongside Fox, Nava and Bagheera. The new government of Charlie Barkin also announces that flags will be flown at half staff and declares an official day of mourning. His body is on display at the Animalian Dictatorship Museum lying in state in a glass coffin and the caption reads "Animalia's Schindler". Robin's head lies on a pillow and his body is draped in the Animalian Flag. As well as his body on display there is also a statue of him at the museum. Appearances * The Curse of Maid Marian Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Foxes Category:Heroes